percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 13: Farewell
After we escaped Tartarus we were in a grassy field looking over mountains and hills. We gathered around Boyd to get ready to say our goodbyes. "Boyd we been through so much together its hard to say goodbye now", Claudia said. "Yeah, man you saved my life more times than I can count. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to survive on my own", I said. "Do you think I will get Elysium", he said. "I know you will", I said. "I can feel his life fading", Nico said. "He will be leaving us soon", he continued. Claudia and I was starting to cry because someone else close to us was about to be gone. "I failed as a brother and as a son, but lets see if I can do something right", Triton said. He reached out his old hand to Boyd's mauled bloodied body and placed his hand on his chest. The wounds on Boyd's body were starting to heal and Boyd was able to stand on his own. "What did you do to him that was amazing", Clint said. "I used the rest of my divine power to save this boy", Triton said. "Wouldn't that mean you will die?", Alexia said. "Yes it does", Triton said and he fell back. I ran to him and picked up his head and placed him in my arms. "Triton you cant die your a god, I already lost one brother I cant lose you to", I said. "Silas I'm sorry for what I done can you forgive me. I failed our father and you, I done many wrong things in my life but nothing made me more happier than being with my daughter Pallas, perhaps I could see her again where I'm going.", Triton said. "Yes Triton I forgive you, pleases don't die", I responded. "Thank you brother, now I can leave this world knowing the last personI haved wronged has forgiven me. Silas farewell my brother", Triton said before closing his eyes. "Triton, Triton!", I said. His body started to glow and turned into the most beautiful form of water I ever seen and fell to the ground. Watching him die made me realize what Poseidon told me eight months ago about taking revenge and the reprocussions it could have and now my revenge got Triton killed. "He's gone, I cant believe a god just died in front of us", Alexia said. Claudia was still crying for Quintus and Boyd was doing his best to comfort her. "Silas what will you do now", Miles said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up and looked to the sky. "Ouranos has started a war he cant win. First he destroys my home and gets Mr. Herb killed, he gets Quintus kidnap for eight months and now he's dead. He killed Triton for failing and is now revived all going according to his plan. But he made a mistake, he let me live. I will bring about a reckoning so strong even Olympus will shake in fear. Now will you guys help me to bring down this reckoning on the god who made the mistake of letting us escape.", I said. "You know I will", Boyd said. "Me to", Clint said. "So will I", Alexia said. "Don't forget me", Miles said. "Me to , we will avenge Quintus death even if it kills me", Claudia said. "Then its official, we will wage war on Ouranos", I said. I looked up and noticed the sunrise and felt the ones I lost look down on me, protecting me. "This is going to be epic", I said. THE END Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening